1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns a striker for a fixed frame of a window, door, French window or the like.
2. Description of the prior art
Strikers fitted to fixed frames have always had a front face adapted to be disposed in the front edge of the frame with an opening adapted to accommodate a latch member of an opening leaf fitting.
The fittings can be of the lock, espagnolette bolt, espagnolette bolt/lock, espagnolette bolt/latch, espagnolette bolt/stud or like type. The latch members are therefore of different types depending on the type of fitting (latch bolt, lock bolt, roller, end of rod, etc) and therefore require as many different types of striker as there are different types of latch member.
Moreover, the median axis of the latch member, i.e. the axis passing through the middle of the latch member and parallel to the vertical median plane passing through the middle of the rebate of the upright or of the crosspiece on which the fitting is mounted, can be at a varying distance from the outside face of the upright or of the crosspiece of the opening leaf on which the latch member is mounted.
Consequently, it is necessary to provide different types of striker with different outside dimensions in order for the opening of the striker to be aligned exactly with the latch member.
Finally, there are different types of striker according to how the striker is fixed to the fixed frame (surface mounted, studded or fixed into a recess or a groove in the fixed frame).
It is therefore understandable that the variations of these three parameters: the shape of the latch member, the distance between the median axis of the member and the plane of the outside face of the opening leaf, and the method of fixing the striker to the fixed frame, increase the number of different strikers that must be manufactured and stocked in order to meet all possible needs.
The main aim of the present invention is to propose a new striker structure that considerably reduces the number of different strikers to be made and stocked.